datacodeonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Allison Jett
Allison "Alice" Jett (born 28 July 1999 in Lake Angel, Minnesota) is a founding member of the American video game company Wonderland Games as well as its mascot. She is also the inspiration for the name of the company and the design of many prominent characters in Wonderland Games's merchandise. Because of her personality and constant outreach to the community, many of the fans of the company refer to her as "Wonderland's Angel" and "Angel Alice". As such, her avatar in Data Code Online was created in large part by these titles. Career In May 2017, Allison worked with her close friends, Charlie DeFranco and Michael Miller, to make their first video game, Alice Through the Portal, based in part on the Alice in Wonderland story by Lewis Carroll, but with a new protagonist also named Alice. The concept was created from Allison's fascination with the classic work, and from there, the story took off. Allison was responsible for the art and music, and designed the protagonist after herself at the request of her companions. The game was initially released on PC and became an instant hit, prompting ports for mobile and console systems. With this success, the trio agreed to continue producing games. Soon, the team would begin work on Dragon's Pulse and Krystal Castle, both of which were focused around ideas of the other two members, just as Alice Through the Portal was created from Allison's ideas. Important Views Allison always felt that video games should make a player feel the way that the character felt. As such, she made her artistic and musical style in-game match the mood that was trying to be conveyed. Darker art and music should reflect darker themes in the story, while brighter art and music should reflect lighter themes. When it came to piracy of the games, her music, or her art, she'd be the first to criticize the act, but then turn around and criticize her own team. "If we really were trying to keep people from pirating our works, we would have made it harder for them than we did. The fact that it happened is equally our fault as it is theirs, but I would like to ask that people respect us enough to support the official release." Personal Life As a young child, Allison was a fan of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass as well as the various fairy tales that dotted Europe and western Asia. In the early summer of 2007, when she moved to Melody Cove, California, she began to play various video games from different computer game series, such as Avernum, Diablo, and Icewind Dale. When she graduated high school in June 2016, she began to get more involved with computer gaming and the aesthetic aspects of game design. She realizes that, for the most part, she grew up solely on PC games, which left huge holes in her knowledge when it came to console and VR games. Later that year, she enrolled at Worth University on the outskirts of Melody Cove and Rise City, California, where she would meet Charlie DeFranco and Michael Miller with whom she'd begin a strong friendship. In the following spring (2017) Alice and her new friends started work on Allison Through the Portal which would begin her career in game development. Leadership Role On 23 June 2018, the founding members of Wonderland Games began to hire interns to work on their latest project, Data Code Online. Allison's team consisted of twelve (12) other members, five (5) who worked with her on the music, three (3) who worked with her on the art, four (4) who did the animation of the character models under her guidance. Trivia * While Allison was the physical model for Alice in Alice Through the Portal, she explicitly stated she wasn't comfortable making herself be in such a prominent position throughout the game. ** She only accepted to do so if both Michael and Charlie could beat her at a game of chess. *** While she lost both games, she had lost due to using what was a new opening strategy for her, "The Stonewall Attack". * During Dragon's Pulse, she designed the final boss fight to be based on the Jabberwock from Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking Glass. * Allison's role as mascot has lead to her going to conventions dressed in lolita-style dresses resembling that of Alice from Alice in Wonderland. ** Once the community began calling her an "Angel", she was persuaded to also wear angel wings which she would complain about as they were too heavy and caused her to feel sore afterwards. Category:Wonderland Games